1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy device that generates bubbles and noise, and which can be retrofitted onto existing bicycles and tricycles.
2. Description of Related Art
Some children's bicycles and tricycles contain accessories such as horns or bells, which can be operated by the driver while operating the vehicle. The accessories can increase the pleasure derived from the bike. Mattel Inc., had sold a sound generating device under the trademark V-RROOM which could be attached to existing bicycles. The housing of the Mattel device was constructed to simulate an automobile engine and contained mechanical noise generating means for reproducing a single roaring sound of an engine. The V-RROOM was typically attached to a bicycle by a pair of steel brackets that extended around the frame of the bike. The Mattel brackets could only be attached to tricycles or bicycles with tubular frames, thereby limiting the use of the product.
Fisher-Price Toys produced a tricycle, and a toy lawnmower, which could create bubbles as the vehicle was moved by the child. The tricycle included a bubble blowing mechanism which was integrally molded with the bike. The bubble mechanism could not be retrofitted onto existing bicycles and thus a child who wanted a bubble blowing bike would have to purchase the entire Fisher-Price product. Additionally, the bubble blowing mechanism required airflow to separate the bubble liquid from a ring which created the bubbles. The airflow was typically provided by moving the tricycle. To effectively operate the bubble mechanism, the speed of the tricycle would have to be moved fast enough to create an airflow which would separate the bubble liquid from the ring. The Fisher-Price product therefore required the child to peddle the vehicle at a speed great enough to initiate the formation of bubbles.
It would be desirable to provide a bubble mechanism which can be retrofitted onto a variety of existing bicycles and tricycles. It would also be desirable to provide a bubble mechanism which can be operated without manually inducing airflow through the bubble machine. It would also be desirable to provide an engine style bubble blowing mechanism which allowed a child to select from a number of automobile sounds.